1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric hotplates with a thermostat.
2. Prior Art
Such a thermostat is known from German Pat. No. 1,123,059. Millions of such thermostats have been incorporated into hotplates, they function extremely reliably and are particularly suitable for functioning as thermostats with a high switching hysteresis relatively weakly coupled to the temperature of the heating system. The thermostat comprises a crescent-shaped insulating casing, whose recess contains a snap-action switch and a bimetallic strip parallel thereto, while being fixed by passing through slots of openings. The casing is closed by a cover and the thermostat is arranged in the unheated central area of the electric hotplate and partially surrounds the cast central pin. The cover points downwards and the snap-action switch and bimetallic strip are laterally secured.